Changing Destiny
by Tisha
Summary: After Usagi and Mamoru's first season breakup, Usagi stumbles into a new relationship without thinking. Could her mistake cost her any future chance of being with Mamoru?


Changing Destiny

By: Tisha

Rated PG-13

The day was a bit colder than it had been lately. The sun hid beneath a thin layer of clouds and refused to come out. There was a slight wind, adding to the cool temperature. The birds still sang when they realized it was morning, and Tokyo started its rounds of breakfast, school, and work. Usagi rolled to her other side, trying to drown out the day, or the world, or whatever she was able to.

A soft movement of the mattress told her that Luna was awake and she covered her head with her pillow, hoping the cat would just leave her alone. "Usagi?" A soft tapping on Usagi's shoulder caused her to uncover her face to look at Luna.

"Luna, I'm not going to school." Luna's eyes went wide for a moment and then she looked concerned. "Are you sick? Usagi, what happened yesterday?" Usagi ignored the question and this time tried to pull the sheets over her head. She waited, hoping the cat would leave.

"Usagi, your mother is going to worry." ...Nothing.

"You can't just skip school." ...Silence.

"What will Mamoru and the girls think?" ...A soft sniffle.

Luna frowned and tugged at the sheets the best she could with her paws and teeth. She managed to pull them back enough to see Usagi's face. She was crying. Not normal Usagi-the-crybaby type crying, but really crying. Usagi looked at Luna and tried to calm her voice.

"Mamoru won't think anything because he doesn't want anything to do with me." Simply saying the words caused her to break out in loud sobs as Luna just stood helpless, not sure what to say.

"Usagi ... what are you talking about?"

The girl only kept crying. Luna decided she had better leave her alone for a while, whatever it was making her this depressed. Before turning the corner from the bedroom door Luna looked back at Usagi's form, buried under the covers and only softly shaking every now and then with her sobbing. Luna sighed and left the room.

•••••••••••••••••••

"USAGI!" Usagi pulled the covers over her head and tried to wipe at her eyes as she ignored the loud calls of her name. She eventually heard footsteps on the stairs and then the door open. She stayed under the covers, simply waiting.

Her mother sat on the bed and pulled the covers back, taking in her red, puffy eyes. "Usagi, school has already started. What are you crying about?"

Usagi sniffled and looked away. She couldn't possibly tell her mom, and she didn't know what to say.

"Usagi, you can't just miss school." She looked over her daughter and became very worried at the lifeless, weak form that she was. This wasn't like her usual self at all. "Tell me what's wrong."

Usagi looked at her. "You wouldn't understand."

Her mom raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "Just try me."

Usagi pushed herself up on the pillow and took a deep breath. "You know that guy, Mamoru, that was here the other day... and dad got mad?"

Her mom smiled and nodded.

"I was... kinda dating him for a while."

Ikuko sighed. "Usagi, you know your dad would be mad about that."

"I know. But I don't care what he says. I love Mamo-chan so much. And... and I need him!" She started crying again and her mom became more confused.

"What does this have to do with you missing school and crying 'til your eyes are puffy?"

Usagi looked toward the window and sniffled. "He... he said he couldn't be with me anymore."

Ikuko sighed again and hugged her daughter. "Because of your dad?"

Usagi shrugged. "I don't know why! I just know that we have to be together. It... it's our destiny!"

Ikuko put a supportive hand on Usagi's back. "It may seem like destiny now, but it's really not. You're fourteen, Usagi. There is a whole lot ahead of you."

Usagi sniffled and pulled the covers back over her head. "I knew you wouldn't understand."

Ikuko sighed again and stood up. "Usagi you are being childish! This is just a pre-teen crush and you have to get over it. I'll allow you to miss school today, but ONLY today." With that she left, shutting the door behind her. Usagi simply started up sobbing again.

•••••••••••••••••••

Rei averted her eyes and wiped at the moisture that built there against her wishes. Once she had herself under control she looked back to the other three, all sitting silently. "Luna, how did she seem last night?"

Luna shook her head. "She just went straight to bed. It wasn't until this morning she was acting so sad."

Minako shook her head. "I can't understand what must have happened. I mean a couple days ago they were just happy to be together again!"

Makoto hit a fist on a post. "Whatever he did, I won't let him treat her like this."

"Mako's right. Their destinies are to be together, and they should be."

"Yeah." Rei thought for a few minutes and when she was sure of the plan she spoke up again. "Ami and I will go and try to cheer up Usagi. Minako, you go with Makoto to get whatever you can out of Mamoru." The other three nodded. Luna went with Rei and Ami as Artemis followed Minako.

Rei and Ami arrived at Usagi's and found that she was still in bed. They went into her room anyway. Rei sat down on the bed and Ami stood on the other side. Usagi pushed herself against the pillows and looked at them.

"Usagi, you can't act like this because of a guy."

Usagi frowned, if it was possible to frown when you already looked incredibly sad. "He's not 'a guy,' Rei. He's Mamo-chan."

"What happened?"

Usagi turned her attention to Ami and shrugged. "I don't know. It just happened so fast." She bit her lip as it started to tremble. "There was never any warning, he just stopped loving me."

Rei looked at Ami helplessly. "Usagi..." Her friend was now looking at her with hopeful eyes and Rei smiled. "It'll work out."

•••••••••••••••••••

Makoto knocked on the door hard and loud. She was determined to find out exactly what had happened and why. She glanced at Minako, who was looking unsure about being there. A minute later the door was opened and Mamoru looked at them, surprised.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Makoto crossed her arms. "You know very well what we are doing here!" Mamoru squirmed a little at the loudness of her voice. When he didn't respond she continued, demanding him to answer. "What did you do to her?"

Mamoru looked between them and sighed. "That's none of your business."

He was about to close the door but Minako shoved her foot in the way, now getting almost as mad as Makoto. "Yes, actually, it IS our business. You see, now we have to be the ones to get her out of bed and hopefully she'll actually go to school tomorrow!"

Mamoru looked at her for a few seconds. "She didn't go to school?" His voice was very quiet as he looked at their angry eyes.

Makoto shook her head, her arms crossed in front of her chest in anger. "What gives you the right to just throw her out like old garbage?"

Mamoru sighed, still keeping the door at its half-open position. "This is between Usagi and I. I've got my reasons. This is what's best. Now, please leave." He tried once again to shut the door and this time Minako reluctantly removed her foot to let him. Usagi's two friends exchanged looks and slowly headed for the elevator. Inside his apartment, Mamoru leaned against the door, his eyes shut and his hands balled into fists at his sides.

•••••••••••••••••••

Rei and Ami both sat at the edge of Usagi's bed in silence, trying to think of anything to say as an attempt to cheer up the other girl. Usagi simply sat up in her bed, her legs crossed in Indian-style under the covers. Her back was slumped over, her eyes red and puffy from crying, and her hair was down and in a tangled mess all over her head. There was a knock on the door and Makoto and Minako entered, both taking seats in the room. Rei looked at Usagi and then at Makoto.

"Well?"

Makoto carefully studied Usagi as she answered. "I don't know. He says he has 'reasons' but he wouldn't tell me much."

Usagi swallowed the tears that wanted to return to her eyes. She looked down at her lap, studying her fingernails. "I don't understand. What kind of reasons could he have? Why so suddenly?" Chibi-Usa came into the room and looked around at everyone gathered around the bed. She looked at Usagi's sad face and hopped up onto the bed.

"What's going on? Why are you sad?"

Usagi looked away from the little girl. "Get out of my room, I don't want to discuss it with you."

Chibi-Usa looked almost hurt as she looked at the other girls. She reluctantly did as she was asked, looking back several times before finally leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

Ami frowned and looked at Usagi. "That was mean, Usagi-chan."

Usagi glared at her friends. "Well she's just a little brat anyway. How do I know that he didn't dump me because of her? She did just recently show up, didn't she? And she did destroy our date that one day."

"Usagi, you know that's not true." Minako put in. "Who knows why Mamoru did this, but if he's stupid enough to break up with you then he never deserved you in the first place."

Usagi half-smiled at her. "Arigato. But it still doesn't fix my broken heart."

•••••••••••••••••••

Two weeks had gone by since Usagi had suddenly found herself single again. It had been two whole weeks since he went and dumped her for no apparent reason. She had only seen him once in that time. She ran into him in the morning when she was already running late. She had looked at him with hope, thinking that maybe he had changed his mind. Just maybe he'll want to take her back. But instead he had just turned his back on her and kept walking.

Other than going to school and fighting youma, Usagi didn't do much else. She would sit and look out her window, watching memories play out in her head like little movies. She found it even harder to do her schoolwork than before. It was like he had ripped out a part of her when he left and now, no matter what was going on, she ached for that part of her back. Her friends, Luna, and even Chibi-Usa tried to cheer her up, but it never worked.

Usagi sighed as she sat in class, not paying attention to the teacher at all. She knew that her friends and family were worried about her, but she couldn't help being depressed. By the time the lunch bell rang it seemed like she had been in class forever. She headed out to the table where she ordinarily sat with Ami and Makoto. They were already there, but with a tall man with them. He had light brown hair and green eyes and was sitting across from the other two, where Usagi usually sat.

She sat next to the man and forced a smile as Makoto introduced him. "Usagi, this is Juro. He just moved here from Kushiro so we invited him to sit here."

The man smiled at Usagi with a large genuine smile. Lunch seemed to last ages because Usagi felt uncomfortable. She had to admit though that the conversation was a bit entertaining. Juro even told a joke that actually made her laugh. It was the first time that had happened since Mamoru had broken up with her.

After Juro left things were more back to normal attheir lunch table. Makoto mentioned to Usagi, "Did you notice that he was totally staring at you?"

Usagi just looked at her and didn't answer.

Makoto glanced at Ami before continuing. "I think he liked you. Maybe you should consider dating someone else. To get your mind from Mamoru."

Usagi shook her head. "I don't want anybody but Mamo-chan."

•••••••••••••••••••

Mamoru sat in the Crown arcade across from Motoki, who was wiping off the counter. "How has Usagi looked lately? I haven't seen her for a week. I've been taking different routes just to avoid her."

Motoki shook his head at his friend. "She hasn't been in here for the past two weeks. It's really not like her. I think you hurt her bad Mamoru." Mamoru took a drink of his coffee and Motoki studied his friend. "I don't get it. You obviously care about her or you wouldn't ask about her. So why'd you break up?"

"It's complicated. All I can tell you is that it's better for both of us if we aren't together. At least for now." He sighed at the thought of it. He hated having to be away from Usagi. And he hated to think that she was so hurt by him even more. He had tried for weeks to ignore the dream but it always got worse. He couldn't stand the thought of Usagi getting hurt, and he knew if it had ever happened he would never forgive himself. So he just had to do what the dreams wanted and stay away from her. No matter how much it hurt the both of them.

•••••••••••••••••••

Juro had started eating lunch with Usagi, Ami, and Makoto every day. Somehow he always managed to make Usagi smile and laugh. For the forty minute lunch hour she spent with him every day she would actually forget Mamoru and the pain he caused her and be almost happy for a change. Ami and Makoto couldn't help but notice this fact as well. And since Usagi still refused to go on a date with him, they schemed to get them out together.

Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako had invited Usagi to the arcade to play games and have snacks on Saturday. But they didn't tell her that they had invited Juro to join them. They figured she'd have so much fun that she might actually consider dating him for real. The whole little plan was actually Minako's idea, but the others all agreed to it.

Usagi tried to keep her spirits high when she met her friends, she wanted them to think was okay again. In fact, she *wanted* to be okay again. She would manage to feel happy for awhile but it was always like a dark cloud that still hung over her head and wouldn't let her forget the pain. She was surprised to see Juro at the arcade, but she didn't mind it at all. She had fun playing games against all of her friends and Juro and then they all went upstairs to the Parlor to have lunch.

Juro told another of his hilarious jokes, causing all the girls to laugh. Almost everyone in the building turned to look at them. Usagi tried to calm her laughter but then she spotted Mamoru sitting alone at a table on the other side of the room. He was staring right at them, and probably had been since they walked in. She swallowed and looked back at her friends, trying to ignore his presence.

With Juro repeatedly telling jokes it wasn't too hard for her to forget that Mamoru was there. She just laughed along with her friends and let herself enjoy the day. By the time they had all split up, except for Minako who was walking home with Usagi, she had decided that she really did enjoy the day.

"Today was fun, wasn't it?" Minako asked her friend, hoping that her plan had helped her get over her hurt.

Usagi smiled genuinely. "Yeah, it actually was. Juro is so funny. He made me laugh so much I actually forgot that Mamoru was there."

"He was?"

Usagi nodded. "He was sitting at another table looking at us." She looked at her friend seriously. "Minako-chan, do you think the pain will ever go away?"

Minako smiled at her friend. "Well it seems to while you're with Juro, right? Maybe you should consider dating him. Going to dinner once with just the two of you is not going to kill you, and maybe you will actually have fun."

Usagi nodded, actually contemplating the idea for the first time. She said goodbye to Minako and went inside, going up the stairs to her room and preparing for bed. Once she was in her pajamas and she had brushed her hair out she sat on the edge of her bed and looked at the photograph of her and Mamoru. She felt so confused. Mamoru had hurt her, so why did she still love him so much? Shouldn't she resent him by now? She wanted to be over him and to be able to think about dating Juro or someone else, but Mamoru seemed to be the only person who could fit in her heart.

She frowned at her own thoughts, looking over at Luna, who had been watching her. "Luna, what's wrong with me? How do I still love Mamo-chan if he doesn't want to love me anymore? I feel like I should hate him." She bit her lip in thought, without even waiting for an answer from Luna. "Maybe the girls are right. I like Juro. Maybe dating him will help me get over Mamo-chan, I mean Mamoru." She nodded with her new resolution and went to bed planning to make a date with Juro.

•••••••••••••••••••

"Mamoru, I have something to tell you. I've been trying to decide whether or not to tell you for a few weeks now and I can't stand it anymore. You just keep asking me about her and sooner or later, you'll see for yourself."

Mamoru frowned at Motoki, not entirely sure if he wanted to hear what his friend had to say. It had now been a full month since he'd broken up with Usagi. They had had plenty of battles, and he always helped her out as Tuxedo Kamen, but continued to avoid her in normal life. He had seen her two weeks ago, laughing with her friends and some other guy he didn't know. He was glad that she didn't seem to be depressed anymore, but also concerned about the guy.

"What are you talking about?"

Motoki let out a deep breath. "Usagi has been dating someone. You know that guy that you said you saw her with and I told you he was their new friend. At that point it was true, but I've seen them out together several times."

Mamoru clenched his teeth. He had felt extremely jealous just watching that guy sit next to *his* Usako. But now he was dating her. But then again, what could Mamoru do about it? He was the one who broke her heart, after all. He was continuously doubting the reasons that he had broken up with her for. Even now, when he rarely even saw her face, he still got the dreams. "Does she seem happy?"

Motoki shrugged. "I guess so. Sometimes when she's just with the other girls she looks a little preoccupied but when they're out on a date she seems to be pretty happy to me."

"How close are they?"

"Hmmm. At first they both looked almost afraid of each other. But the last time I saw them Usagi was kinda hanging from his arm."

Mamoru stood up. "I think I'll be going now. Thanks for telling me."

•••••••••••••••••••

Usagi rolled over onto her stomach, propping herself up by the elbows and positioning Rei's manga in front of her on the floor. She kicked her legs back and forth as she read and laughed. Rei sat nearby at her desk, working on some math homework.

"Don't crinkle the pages, Usagi. That's my favorite one."

"I'm not even touching them, Rei."

"Well then how are you turning the pages?"

"Magic."

"Grrr."

Usagi giggled and turned the page. Rei spun around. "A ha! I caught you." Usagi just stuck out her tongue in response.

Rei smiled. "I'm glad you're happier now, Usagi-chan."

Usagi looked up at her friend over the change in her voice and attitude. How did she do from having one of their usual arguments to sounding all sweet and friendly? "Am I really happier?"

Rei studied Usagi and the way she suddenly looked not so happy at all. "Well, I mean you've just seemed happier since you've been dating Juro. Aren't you?"

Usagi closed the manga and sat up. "Can I tell you something?" She looked almost worried and Rei turned just as serious as she turned her full attention to Usagi.

"Of course Usagi-chan."

Usagi looked at her friend seriously. "Sometimes I think that maybe I'm just using him to make Mamoru jealous. Or just trying to erase the memory from my mind. I do like him and being around him makes me feel better. But I don't think I ever wanted to date him. I made a big mistake."

Rei tilted her head sympathetically. "That's okay, Usagi. Why don't you tell him you just want to be friends?"

Usagi looked into Rei's eyes. She looked very sincere. Usagi just hoped her friend wouldn't feel differently in a minute. "I...think it's too late for that. I really messed up. I...I slept with Juro."

Rei was surprised speechless. She tried to hide her shock to support her friend, but she couldn't think of anything to say.

"I know it was stupid Rei-chan, I don't even know how it happened. I feel so stupid."

•••••••••••••••••••

A couple more weeks had gone by. Weeks of Usagi blindly dating Juro despite her lack of feelings for him. Despite the fact that they both regetted the night things had gone too far. Usagi hadn't told anyone else since Rei. She didn't really want anyone to know. However she was starting to think everyone was going to end up knowing.

Usagi had even more on her mind recently because a few weeks ago Chibi-Usa had mysteriously dissappeared. Her family didn't remember that she ever existed, and the senshi couldn't find any trace of her. They thought maybe she had suddenly gone back to the future, but still found it odd. She couldn't focus on that problem right now though. Usagi was heading to Makoto's for help with her much more troubling problem.

Usagi knocked on Makoto's door and then wrung her hands nervously. Makoto opened the door. "Usagi-chan." She held back the door as an invitation, which Usagi took. She just went through the door and stood looking at Makoto as she closed the door and then turned to face Usagi. Makoto noticed the nervous look on her friend's face. "What's wrong?"

Usagi wet her lips; ready to say the words she had rehearsed in her head over and over again. "I have to tell you something."

Makoto nodded and waited.

Usagi looked at the floor. "I think I might be pregnant." She continued to look at the floor but she finally looked up after Makoto didn't say anything. She looked rather shocked, but sympathetic. "Help me, Mako-chan."

Makoto swallowed. "Usagi-chan, how? I mean, I never thought that you..."

Usagi nodded. "I know. I was just so hurt my Mamo-chan that I guess I was never thinking properly. And now I've really done it. What am I going to do?"

Makoto just shrugged helplessly. She was shocked about what she had found out. She wasn't exactly sure what to say or do. She wanted to hug Usagi but for some reason she held back. "Okay, well, why don't we go buy a test and see?"

Usagi swallowed and nodded. "I've been afraid to because that would make it real."

Makoto nodded. "But the first step is to find out. Maybe you're worrying needlessly." She and Usagi went to a store nearby and bought a home pregnancy test, and then went back to Makoto's apartment so that Usagi could take it. Makoto waited in the living room, not sure what to do. She felt nervous and afraid for her friend. Usagi finally came out. She stood in the hall and looked at Makoto. "It was positive." This time Makoto didn't hold back from hugging her friend.

Usagi pulled back after a minute and looked at her. "I have to tell everybody. I forgot my communicator, will you call them and tell them to meet us here?"

Makoto did it and twenty minutes later all of the senshi were together. Usagi couldn't bear to look at them while she said the words. They reacted the same way Makoto had, in shock. Ami gasped and everyone looked at her.

"It makes sense now. Once when I was scanning Chibi-Usa I thought I noticed that she had Usagi's genes."

"You mean Chibi-Usa was related to Usagi?" Minako asked.

Ami nodded. "She was from the future so I guess she must have been Usagi and Mamoru's daughter."

Usagi swallowed. "So she disappeared because I was pregnant with Juro's baby and she was erased from time."

Rei looked around the room. "But Mamoru had broken up with her long before and Chibi-Usa was still there through all that time."

No one said anything for a while until Luna finally spoke up. "It means that Usagi and Mamoru still had a chance to be together until then."

Usagi started crying at the thought and she went into Makoto's kitchen to be alone. The others weren't sure whether they should follow her or not. Makoto shook her head. "We never should have pressured her into dating Juro." No one could think of anything to say in response.

•••••••••••••••••••

Usagi waited another week to get up the guts to tell Juro. He had to know more than anyone else. She had already called him and told him to meet her in the park. She walked there slowly, trying to think of what he might say. She was still most afraid of telling her parents though. She knew her dad would be really mad at Juro and she figured that her mom would try to act understanding, but she would be disappointed and ashamed inside.

Usagi saw Juro already standing and waited for her. When he saw her he kissed her and took her hand. Usagi led him to a bench. She decided not to waste any time, just to get it over with and do it. "Juro, I'm pregnant."

He looked pained. "Usagi, I'm so sorry."

She bit her lip. "It wasn't you. It was both of us. But I still have to tell my parents. I'm really afraid to."

Juro nodded. "I'll go with you. I'll stay by your side, Usagi, whatever happens."

Usagi smiled at him and squeezed his hand. He really was very sweet. How had they both made such a big mistake? Usagi had been wondering how to tell her parents from the very first day that she knew. It would be easier to tell her mother first, but that wouldn't really be fair to her father. She decided to do it right now, get it out of her. She was sick of holding this secret inside.

So her and Jifu headed back to her house. Usagi had major butterflies in her stomach. She was afraid of what they would say. She was actually afraid that her dad might hurt Juro. But she was glad to have him with her. The whole way home he just told her reassuring things and promised to stay with her. When she had finally reached home he held her hand tightly for support. She happened to find both of her parents in the living room. Her dad was reading the paper and her mom was reading a book. They both looked up when the couple entered.

Usagi swallowed and looked deeply into her mother's eyes. She seemed to see understanding there, like she knew what was coming. The only word Usagi could come up with for what she saw in her dad's eyes was fear. She felt sorry for making them both look so sad, and she hadn't even said it yet. Juro squeezed her hand and she finally got the courage. "I've-" Juro nudged her so she started over. "*We've* made a mistake. A really, really big mistake. I'm very sorry." She paused to take a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

She watched their reactions carefully. Her dad glared at Juro for a minute, avoiding looking at Usagi at all. And then he stood up and left the room. Usagi's mom seemed to be holding in tears. She cleared her throat and stood up, looking at Juro. "It was very nice of you to come with her for this, but I think you should go home now." Juro looked at Usagi first, and she nodded. Usagi watched him leave and then looked at the floor, trying not to look up at her mom.

She felt her mom put a hand on her shoulder and she finally looked up. "Usagi, how could you make such bad decisions? You're fourteen years old."

Usagi nodded. "Mom, what am I going to do?" Her mom led her up to Usagi's room and closed the door. Usagi sat on her bed and looked down at her lap.

"You don't want an abortion?"

Usagi shook her head. "I thought about it at first, but I don't think I could. What would you do, mom, if you were in my position?"

Her mom sighed and sat next to her. "I can answer you honestly. But first I'm going to tell you something that I never told anyone, not even your dad. My mom is the only person who knows. I got pregnant when I was sixteen. I know how you're feeling. I was scared to death. Well I had plans for my future. At the time I wanted to go to college so that I could become a teacher. Being pregnant confused everything. I wanted to keep my baby. I had wanted to be a mom.

"But my mother wouldn't let me. She sent me to a pregnant institute. It's for teenagers who get

pregnant. I got to continue my studies while I was pregnant. And as soon as I had my daughter, I had to give her up. A week later I was able to go back home as if nothing had happened. And I continued on to college. At least until I met your father and changed my plans. I had wanted to keep my baby, but I've always been thankful to my mom for making me give her up.

"I wouldn't have been a good mom just then, Usagi. She's out there somewhere with that nice couple who couldn't have kids of their own. She's twenty-one now. You're only fourteen. You have to know that it would be impossible to raise a baby right now, right?"

Usagi nodded, still trying to take in the whole story. It was a whole lot to think about. "So I have a sister somewhere?"

Her mom nodded. "A half sister."

"Who was her father?"

Ikuko smiled at her daughter. "He was just my first boyfriend. He dumped me before I even found out that I was pregnant. You're lucky that Juro's a good man. It must not have been easy for him to come here with you."

Usagi nodded. "But I don't love him Mom. I still love Mamoru."

"You have such a complicated life for a fourteen-year-old." She gave Usagi a hug as she stood up. "I'll go talk to your father. We'll figure this thing out."

Usagi nodded and listened to her mom walk down the hall to her parents' room. She could hear them yelling at each other even from here. They didn't fight too often, and she hated to think that they were fighting because of her. It was strange to think that she had a sister out there somewhere. If she were to give her baby up for adoption would she have other kids one day who would wonder about it? This had to be the hardest decision anyone would ever have to make.

•••••••••••••••••••

Usagi's parents had decided to send her to the teenage pregnant institute. It was near where her grandmother lived, so they were sending her to stay with her grandmother and start high school at the institute instead of with her friends. Juro was supportive of the idea of adoption, as long as it was what Usagi wanted. But she wasn't quite sure. She knew that she had to give it up though, she couldn't raise a baby at fourteen. But she also knew that it would be hard. Her and Juro had also decided they weren't meant to be together romantically. They would remain friends, as they probably always should have.

She had to leave in three days and she had been struggling over what to do about Mamoru. She was sure that he would hear rumors about her if she left without telling him anything. But then again he'd been avoiding her. So how could she just show up at his door to tell him such a thing? She was sitting alone in the Crown Parlor thinking it over when someone slid into the booth across from her. She looked up to see Mamoru.

Her eyes widened for a minute and then she just sat back and looked at him, waiting to see why he had sat there. Mamoru had also been struggling with what to do. His dreams had stopped three weeks before and he wasn't sure why. He wanted Usagi back. He wanted to hold her again more than anything. He had seen her kiss Juro a few days before in the park and it had felt like his heart was getting torn out. Is that how he made her feel by leaving her?

He hated to think that he had caused her so much pain. He didn't want to appear to be wanting her back now that she was dating someone else, but he *did* want her back. So when he saw her sitting alone, looking incredibly sad, he decided to sit with her. He wanted to sit on the same side as her, to hold her and kiss her and tell her he was sorry. But could he do that to her now that she was dating someone else?

So he just decided to tell her. "Usako-"

"Please don't call me that." She interrupted him sadly. "You've messed with my emotions enough. I'm not your Usako anymore."

Mamoru swallowed the pain he experienced from her statement. "I'm so sorry, Usagi. I never wanted to hurt you. That's the whole reason I did it, so you wouldn't be hurt." He waited for a response but she just sat there. "I had dreams. They told me that you would be hurt or even die unless I stayed away from you. I love you too much to risk letting you get hurt. But they've stopped now. I know you're dating that other guy and I know you are mad at me about what I did. But I did it for your own good. I really do love you."

Usagi felt so helpless and confused. Mamoru still loved her? He had loved her all along? So she had been trying to forget him and had gone through so much for nothing? She couldn't hold in her tears anymore. She just put her face in her hands and sobbed into them. Mamoru hesitantly got up and moved to sit next to her. He put an arm around her and handed her a napkin form the table.

Usagi took it and tried to dry her eyes. "I don't get it. Why would you believe some stupid dreams? How could you hurt me in order to keep me from being hurt?"

"I know. I'm sorry. It hurt me too to do it to you. Please forgive me."

Usagi shook her head, still wiping at her continually wet eyes. "Don't tell me that it was hard for you too. It was your choice, not mine. And I don't know what to say to you. I tried too hard to get over you. It's not even my choice anymore. Iit wouldn't even matter if I wanted to be with you too because my parents are sending me away."

Mamoru tried to understand what she was saying. It didn't make sense. "Why are they sending you away?"

Usagi looked at the table, setting the napkin down. "Because I'm pregnant. Will you please let me out?"

Mamoru was stunned. For a minute he couldn't move, but then he slowly stood up to let her out of the booth. How could his Usako be pregnant? Things weren't supposed to work out like this. Usagi slid out of the booth and walked passed him toward the exit.

"Usako?"

Usagi turned around to look at him.

"*Would* you want to be with me? If they weren't sending you away?"

Usagi swallowed and nodded at him before turning and walking away. She hoped that she wouldn't have to see him again before she left. Mamoru was left standing near the booth, thinking over the whole conversation. How could he have let her date another man? And to *sleep* with another man? Did he really drive her to do it because she was trying to forget him?

He didn't want to have to think about it. But he knew very well that the thoughts would haunt him for the next eight months. Every single day that he didn't see his Usako. On Christmas, on her birthday, she would be off somewhere else and he would be thinking about her. And he would probably see Juro around town. He wanted to kill Juro for doing this to Usako. To him. But he couldn't. The whole thing was really his fault. He had screwed with destiny, he had changed destiny. And he could never get it back.

•••••••••••••••••••

Epilogue- (AN: You didn't really think I would end it like that, did you?)

Dear Akina,

Your parents were kind enough to give me permission to write this letter to you on your sixteenth birthday. So I'm sure you know about me by now, since they were planning to tell you. My name is Usagi and I'm your birth mother. The three of us thought you had a right to know the truth, and I think since you're now sixteen you should know the whole story. I hope you don't feel hurt, like I didn't want you.

You were a beautiful baby and I wish I could have kept you, but at the time that I gave birth to you I was only fifteen. Your biological father's name is Juro and I've included his address in case you would like to contact him.

I hope you can forgive me for giving you up. Itwas the right thing to do. I sincerely hope that you will never be in that situation and have to make such a decision. There has never been a day when I didn't think about you. I'm sure your parents are great parents, better than I could have been to you.

Love always,

Chiba Usagi

Usagi carefully folded the letter and placed it in an envelope. She wrote the address as neatly as she could and placed a stamp on the corner.

"Usako!"

Usagi stuck the letter in her purse and looked in a mirror to fix her makeup. She finally headed downstairs, where her husband was already waiting for her. "I'm ready."

Mamoru smiled at her and turned to Rei. "Can you please get Chibi-Usa to bed by nine?"

Rei nodded. "Have a good time."

Usagi thanked her friend and kissed her six-year-old daughter goodbye before her and Mamoru went out onto the porch. She stopped and looked at him once they were outside. She went up on her toes to give him a kiss.

After the kiss broke off, Mamoru looked down at his wife. "What was that for?"

Usagi smiled and shrugged. "Just because I love you."

"And I love you back. Happy tenth anniversary."

Usagi smiled, not believing that it could have already been ten years. "Ten whole years? How could I not be sick of you yet?"

Mamoru laughed, offering his arm to Usagi as he escorted her to their car. He was thankful every day of his life that destiny had been as good to him as it had been. He now realized that destiny was destiny. It could be shifted now and then, but it could never be changed.

The End.

.com


End file.
